mobius_paradoxfandomcom-20200216-history
Renard "Ren" Glory
Full name - Renard "Ren" Ruddy d'Allan Glory * Species - Fox * Gender - Male * Age - 15 (as of 3237) * Weight - 30 lbs. * Height - 2'6" * Skills - Computer programming / repair * Powers - Teleportation / Time Travel / Feral Transformation * Alignment - Chronos / HELIX Overview Renard "Ren" d'Allan is a red and white Mobian fox. He currently lives in Station Square, and dates Nicole the Holo-Lynx. Ren is the creator of the Data Portal and has developed several pieces of popular software, such as the Mobian personal assistant Castor. While they share obvious differences, Ren is the Paradox counterpart of Miles "Tails" Prower. He was active in the Chronos Freedom Fighters for a short while, and contributed greatly to returning Nicole's emotions. Ren is known for wearing black boots and black gloves as well as a white scarf. He has a small Microsoft Zune logo tattooed on his tail. Renard, being of the Prower family, is biologically Jewish. He was not practicing however until 3238. History Ren was born in Mobotropolis during October, 3222. During a protest in 3223, Ren's parents died, leaving him in the care of Dr. Ellidy. However, in order to keep the young fox safe, he didn't sign any adoption papers in order to keep Renard's location secret. He grew up with Nikki, Dr. Ellidy's daughter, until she died of NIDS at age four. Heartbroken by this, Ren vowed he would find a way to bring Nikki back through technology. Ren invented the Data Portal in 3236, and in one year has sent a significant amount of history to the Acropolis Historical Society. Also, collaborating with some humans from ancient 21st century Earth, he managed to reactivate Nicole the Holo-Lynx's emotions. Shortly afterwards, when Ren discovered that Nicole was actually Nikki, the two started dating. For a while, Ren became very active in 21st century Earth culture, even operating a Google+ page, YouTube page, and writing several books about Mobius. In 3237, Ren accidentally sent himself to Mobius Prime. He spent a few days with Sierra Glory while he developed a way to get back to the Paradox. Once he returned to Mobius Paradox, he went back to Mobius Prime to show Nicole what it was like. In 3238, Ren used a Chaos Emerald to give Nicole a physical form, fulfilling his life long vow. However, they were kicked out of their apartment because Ren wasn't legally old enough to work. Renard and Nikki moved to Mobius Prime and into the apartment next to Sierra Glory. However, Ren was caught in a brawl with Prime Michael Dawson and brutally injured. Raiden visited Ren at the hospital. Asking Raiden if he could be a Glory, Raiden accepted and brought Ren into his family. However, Ren kept his alias last name in the Paradox to subdue confusion. Jeremy Timeline As soon as they became legally able to wed, in 3241, Ren and Nicole were married and moved back to Mobius Paradox. In 3242, his wife gave birth to his daughter Robin. And in 3245, they had their son Xander. Tod Timeline In the dark timelines, Ren died of poisoning during 3238. However, his quadrupled side came back to life. However, he was brought back to life in the early 34th century through Project Trinity and lived as Raiden's son once again. Family Prower Amadeus Prower - Father Rosemary Prower - Mother Reymond Prower - Brother Merlin Prower - Uncle d'Allan Christine d'Allan - Sister Xander d'Allan - Brother-in-law Gwen d'Allan - Neice Reynard d'Allan - Nephew Glory Alice S. Glory - Grandmother Raiden Glory - Father Claira Glory - Mother Diana Glory - Stepmother / Great Niece Gwen Glory - Half Sister Sierra Glory - Sister Sora Glory - Sister Kasai Glory - Sister Tyeler Glory - Brother Zenith Glory - Uncle Michael Dawson - Uncle Sonic Hedgehog - Uncle Forms Quadrupled Thanks to magic, Ren has a form identical to that of a feral, non-Mobian red fox. Cheshire Fox Thanks to a small glitch after leaving a simulation chamber, Ren became the Cheshire Fox for a few days. As this character, Ren wore a ratty top hat and an ascot, and acted identical to the Cheshire Cat. Extra *"Renard d'Allan" is French for Allan's fox or fox of Allan. Allan is a world map in Minecraft that Ren is very fond of. *Ren in heavily inspired by Miles "Tails" Prower, but the aspects that were carried over were only done so if his creator had those traits. For example, his creator has messy hair and blue eyes. *Ren is a huge fan of Microsoft, thus the Zune logo on his tail. *Renard d'Allan, at least in name, was not initially intended to be in the Sonic franchise and instead was created to be an intelligent Earth fox from Seattle. His non-Mobian version was very similar, and had both a white scarf and a Zune logo tattoo on the tail. However, his creator decided that making him a Mobian made more sense. Category:Foxes Category:Glorys Category:Chronos Category:d'Allans Category:HELIX Category:Pellics